Stroll With Dinosaurs
by OMFGhehehe
Summary: Yuna, Paine, and Rikku get sent back in time to the Jurassic Period and they desperately try to escape. Can they make it out before the meteors come? Will the dinosaurs become good friends with them? They are about to find out...


A/N: Another fic I wrote for my creative writing class. The prompt was a day in a different time period. Enjoy!

* * *

Rikku wondered if this was a good idea. The blonde-haired girl had thought it was when she called her two friends, but it was turning out to be a bad idea.

She had called Yuna, her cousin and best friend, when she couldn't think of anything to do. Her cousin was about her height (which was pretty short) and had mismatched eye colors, one was green and the other was blue. She had short hair unlike Rikku who had long hair in a messy bun with several beads in it.

Yuna had suggested they call their friend Paine who was a witch in training. Neither of them knew about her ability until she proved it by bringing Yuna's sandwich to life.

Paine was quite taller than the cousins and she ahd silver ahir with eerie red eyes. She dressed like most would expect from a gothic person with black shorts and a black crop tee. She also wore black thigh-high boots that ended just below her shorts.

Despite Paine being a witch, they acted like a normal group of teenagers. They were just hanging out while baking cookies.

"Use a little bit of your magic!" Yuna said with a squeal. "You could make the cookies literally taste magical!"

"I don't know," Paine initially said, but one look at Yuna's pouty face and she was all over the idea.

The cookies baked normally and it wasn't until they had eaten half of them that something bad happened. Yuna vanished seemingly out of thin air. Rikku followed with Paine in a hot pursuit.

Yuna groggily woke up to strange noises that sounded like they belonged to a dying bird. When she fully opened her eyes, she screamed. Of course, her screaming woke Rikku and Paine up. Together, they all wondered just what had happened and where they all were.

"Does that look like a giant egg to you?" Rikku asked. She got two nods and she decided to look around.

What she saw shocked her. All around them was straw like material. It honestly looked like a giant bird nest. Suddenly, the sunlight was blocked out and the horizon appeared dark. Instinctively, Rikku looked up and wished she hadn't.

In front of her was a large bird that looked prehistoric. It was colored bright yellow with some blue and red as well.

"It's an archaeopteryx," Yuna said. Rikku raised an eyebrown and Paine decided to explain.

"In the Jurassic period, a prehistoric bird called the archaeopteryx was born. It is very close to birds with only a few minor differences like bones in it's tail and-," Paine was shut up by the bird starting to land right next to them.

"We have to get out of here!" Yuna cried. The trio started running and managed to make it out of the nest before the bird had the chance to eat them. They didn't stop running until they were all out of breath. They seemed to lose sight of the nest and now they could figure out what was going on.

"Did your magic change my house to a plain filled with dinosaurs?" Rikku asked.

"No, I think I might have sent us back in time," Paine said. The other two looked at her in disbelief.

"You can send us back right?" Yuna asked looking up at her friend pitifully, knowing full well what effect it had on her.

"I can, but I will have to figure out how which could take a while. We'll need to find a nice place where I can think," Paine said while trying to ignore the disappointed looks at her friends.

"Great, I guess," Yuna said. The trio began looking for a place to stay when they heard a roar.

"You don't think that's a T-Rex do you?" Rikku asked worriedly. She heard it again and she jumped behind Yuna who jumped behind Paine.

Paine sighed. She always had to be the brave, responsible one. "Let's try to make little noise and hurry along."

They thought they were doing a good job until there was loud footsteps behind them.

"That's not another one is it?" Yuna asked. She thought they were going to make it out alive, but now she wasn't so sure.

They stood paralysed just waiting to see what would happen. Finally, it was in full view and they were relieved to see a Stegosaurus.

"It's a herbivore," Rikku said letting out a loud sigh of relief. Both of her friends immediately tried to shush her, but it was too late. The vicious, carnivorous T-Rex was heading for them. Yuna squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"It's going for the Stegosaurs, what a relief," Paine said watching in fascination as the larger beast started to rip the other one apart. The three knew they wouldn't have much time before it turned to eat them, so they high-tailed it out of there.

They managed to get to a cave which seemed empty. It was pretty shallow. "Okay, I'll start trying to sort things out. You're welcome to wait here."

They sat there for about an hour drawing on the cave walls with some rocks they found before Rikku and Yuna's stomachs started rumbling. They looked at each other sheepishly.

"Hungry?" Paine asked with a smirk. The two girls just giggled nervously. "Go find something to eat. I'll still be here. Just don't take too long."

Rikku and Yuna left the cave cautiously. They were still afraid of getting attacked, but their hunger helped outweigh that.

"Look, it's a lake!" Rikku said excitedly. She loved swimming! "Can we go swimming? Please?"

"Oh why not," Yuna said realizing she had no choice. Rikku would make her say yes if she hadn't by one way or another.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Rikku said. She gave Yuna a shove for good measure and ran towards the lake.

Yuna did her best to keep up, but she was no match for her cousin's speed. "Wait up!" she called, but of course, Rikku didn't listen.

By the time Yuna got there, Rikku was happily splashing about. "Your clothes are going to take forever to dry," Yuna cautioned. She decided against getting in because she was wearing a white top.

"It's okay," Rikku said. Yuna watched her friend play for a while before she remembered what they had set out to do.

"We need to find food Rikku," she said. She didn't want to be here after dark.

"There are plants at the bottome of here," Rikku said. She dived down and grabbed a handful. When she came back up she handed some to Yuna to try.

The brunette took a deep breath then plunged the seaweed-like plant into her mouth and chewed slowly. It didn't taste **that** bad. The two of them ate the seaweed and Rikku grabbed some to take back to Paine.

"Can't we stay here and play some more?" Rikku asked. She didn't have the opportunity to go swimming back at home since it was the middle of winter and cold.

"No, we have to get back to Paine, she'll worry," Yuna argued.

"Well I'm staying," Rikku concluded stubbornly. She splashed back into the water and Yuna got up with a huff.

"Fine!" she yelled. "I'm going back!" With her last sentence, she turned on her heel and headed back towards the cave.

Thanks to her great memory from working as a waitress, she didn't get lost and had no problem getting back.

"What's in your hand?" Paine asked. Yuna handed her the plant so she could eat it. "This is kelsus!" Paine exclaimed. Yuna looked at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Why does that matter?" Yuna asked curiously. She had never even heard of kelsus.

"If we mix some of this with cabbilan then we'll be back home in no time!" Yuna's eyes grew wide at the mention of going home.

"Where's Rikku?" Paine asked suddenly. Yuna couldn't believe she'd left her cousin all along out there.

"Well-I-She," Yuna sputtered while trying to formulate an acceptable answer.

"You got in a fight didn't you?" Paine asked unamused. She should've expected it because they fought over almost everything from who was the cutest boy to what shoes were in.

"Let's go get her!" Yuna said. She hoped with all her heart that Rikku was okay. As they exited the cave they saw it was already dark.

"We can look for cabbilan on the way," Paine said. The two started to continue to walk, but they heard the rustling of leaves and were immediately on the defensive.

Rikku tumbled out of the bushes cluthing her arm. Little bloody scratches littered her body and her clothes were torn.

"There were these vicious little fish in there," she explained. "Then I got lost. Luckily, I wasn't seriously hurt."

"Did you see anything that resembled cabbage on your way here?" Paine asked switching to business mode. To her relief, Rikku nodded.

"I also saw some pretty falling stars like those," When she pointed to the sky Yuna and Paine both panicked.

"Those are the meteors that wiped out the dinosaurs!" Yuna cried. "We have to hurry out of her.

"Well let's quickly go to the cabbage patch," Rikku said. She quickly took the lead and the trio ventured through the plains, unknowing of the danger that was about to confront them.

"Right there," Rikku said happily picking up some of the cabbage-like vegetable.

"Great, I'll just mix it up and cast a little magic and we'll be out of here!" Paine said uncharacteristically excited. It seemed the fright from this place even took a toll on her.

"Guys I think we have a problem," Yuna said as she pointed toward a large dinosaur.

"It looks like an Allosaurus! I better cast this magic fast before it eats us!" Paine cried. She began doing her thing while Rikku and Yuna urged her to go faster.

The Allosaurus kept getting closer and they couldn't move because Paine had to finish casting the spell or she'd have to start over.

"We have to do something," Rikku yelled at Yuna. Yuna took that as an initiative for her to act.

She ran a ways away and then threw a rock at the beast. It let out a roar and started to rush towards her.

Yuna let out a scream and began running away, but the dinosaur was much too large to outrun. It picked her up in its large claws and it seemed like it was going to eat her until a falling meteorite struck it.

The impact caused a small explosion and Yuna went flying out of its claws and skidded across the ground until she stopped in front of Rikku and Paine.

"Perfect timing," Paine said right before they were teleported away.

They all were in the kitchen once more looking like they'd spent a week in the wilderness.

"That was fun!" Rikku shouted. Her two friends looked at her like she was crazy before Yuna turned to Paine.

"No magic in my presence… ever," she said using a deadly tone.

"Where do you want to go next?" Paine teased with a smirk. Rikku started spewing suggestions while Yuna reached for the frying pan.


End file.
